


Wait

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: The resolve after Todd stormed off when Billy told them it was too soon to live together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Robron WIPs are going unwritten yet here I am writing another Tilly minific. This is much needed after Todd's idiocy lately. This is so short :/

Billy sighed before taking off after his boyfriend. "Todd. Come back."

"You either want me here or you don't. Make your mind up."

"I want you here. Of course I want you here. It's just that living together is a big deal, isn't it. And would you even want to live with me if you hadn't had to leave your mum's?" The vicar reached up and gently placed his hand on Todd's face. 

"Of course I would. Maybe I hadn't thought about it but if you'd offered I would have bitten your hand off. I want to be with you, Billy. All the time. But obviously you don't feel the same." 

"Don't be daft. It's just a lot of commitment and what if spending so much time together makes us realise that we drive each other crazy?"

"What if it doesn't? What if it makes us realise we're perfect for each other?" 

"Todd, you're it for me. I just don't see why we have to rush things." 

"Why shouldn't we? If I'm it then this'll happen eventually anyway, why not start a life together now?" 

"I need some time to deal with the bishop and talk to the parishioners. I want to be with you, I do. But this is my life. The church is my life. I need to deal with what living with you means about being part of the church."

"No. This is  _our_ life and I don't want you to sacrifice your beliefs or owt but I need to know if we're ever going to get there." 

"Of course we are! Todd, I would leave the church before I leave you so don't be a fool. Just give me some time." Billy's hands found Todd's lower back and he pulled him close. As their chests touched, Billy's heart beat like trapped wings. 

The florist relaxed into the touch, reaching to brush his fingers against his boyfriend's flush cheeks.

Eyes half-lidded with desire, Billy stared as Todd's mouth found his own and they met for a chaste kiss. Billy's lips parting to taste the warm breath of his boyfriend, he leaned up and deepened the kiss. 

Todd laughed, Billy's favourite laugh of his. Todd was always so controlled; it was a delight to be one of the few people who could get under his carefully constructed armour. So the vicar joined in with the laughter, a small chuckle turning into something more hearty before their lips joined once more. "So how about that film?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this scene we all deserved.


End file.
